Right Here Waiting
by grace87
Summary: It's been 7 years since Hermione saw Harry due to a misunderstanding. But when an accident brings him back into her life will she accept him? And will her well-kept feelings threathen to rise to the surface once again...?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Right Here Waiting**

**Summary:** It's been 7 years since Hermione saw Harry but when an accident brings him back into her life, would she accept him? And would her well-kept feelings threaten to rise to the surface once again…?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!! Except for the people u don't recognize.. :P

**A/N: **Hi… this is my first fanfic so please, please be gentle…the plot is an overused one sorry… but I'm kinda lacking inspiration at the moment… and the story might not be great but please review anyway!! Constructive criticisms really help!! :P Thanks!!

Chapter 1: Memories

Hermione Granger looked at the pile of paperwork over-flooding her desk and not for the first time since she started her career as a high-flying lawyer, she felt helpless. Extremely helpless. It didn't help either that she hasn't had a wink of sleep for the last couple of days or that she only managed to stay awake by consuming large amounts of coffee over laden with caffeine and sugar.

Just then, her office door flew open with a loud bang and her co-workers streamed in wearing Santa hats and singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs.

' _Oh no, not now…I'm so not in the mood.' _thought Hermione.

"Hermione! Merry Christmas!!" said her best friend from university and partner of their prestigious law firm, Heather.

"Heather, Christmas is still two weeks away. It's too early to be celebrating especially when we have such a huge case on our hands. Do you know the outcome of this case will make or break our law firm? If we fail to succeed, all our hard work will go down the drain. Heather!? Do you understand me?" Hermione said, waving her hands up and down in an exasperated motion.

" Honey, course I understand… but that still doesn't mean we can't let loose once in a while right? Too much stress clouds up my thinking. Besides you look like you're about to collapse any second…Have you eaten anything aside from biscuits and what not in the past couple of days?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head and gave up trying to convince Heather. She looked so happy and Hermione just didn't have the heart or the strength to tell Heather to get back to work. She looked around her and saw her staff laughing and dancing with each other. She smiled wistfully. There had been a time when she too was like that, not having a care in the world and the most important thing was to enjoy her self and have fun besides studying of course! But that time has past and she had to move on.

It has been 7 years since she felt that way, happy, joyous and surrounded by people who loved and cared about her. 7 years since she left Hogwarts. 7 years since she left the magic world and returned to the Muggle world. 7 years since she heard from any of her friends from Hogwarts and 7 years since she last heard from Ron and Harry…Harry, the thought of him seem to be lodged into her brain for the past 7 years…She was constantly worried about him and have spent many a sleepless nights thinking about him…wondering whether he was alright after defeating Voldemort and knowing he would be blaming himself somehow for causing so many deaths. She often wondered how he would cope and how Ron would very likely not be much help since Ron always left these matters to Hermione…These thoughts have occupied her mind all through university but have been decreasing steadily ever since she started her own law firm with Heather. The firm kept her busy with more and more cases coming in each week that required her full and immediate attention. Because of this, the law firm has risen up the ranks quickly and has become one of the top firms in the country. Yet the image of a forlorn-looking Harry kept haunting her and she blamed herself somewhat for deserting Harry at his time of need.

' _It's not your fault, Hermione… he pushed you away remember?'_

'_Oh hush. I know. But I should have been there for him anyway. I know how he is after someone close to him dies…I'm his best friend! The least I could do was take care of him…'_

'_And just exactly how long are you going to do that? You've been there for him for seven years! You're not his mother! You're human too, you know…you can get tired of taking care of him…besides you never did like him as _just_ your friend have you?'_

Hermione's 'angel' and 'devil' have been at it for years and still she couldn't get rid of them. Sure, she felt guilty at first for leaving Harry without so much as a goodbye. It wasn't her style but she wasn't thinking straight then and she pushed her guilt aside by replacing them with anger…

**Flashback**

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Hermione. She has been worried ever since he came back from the war with a blank expression on his face after announcing he has won. He has been staring into space since then.

She knew he felt guilty that he couldn't stop Voldemort earlier before he caused so many casualties but it wasn't his fault and it was up to her to make him realize that.

"Harry? C'mon talk to me…you'll feel better. Look, I know you feel horrible and you think you caused Professor Dumbledore's death but it couldn't be helped. Harry, it's not your fault. I know how you feel and…" Hermione trailed off when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"You know how I feel? Do you really, Hermione? If you do then you would know I prefer a brick wall to your company right now! Can't you just shut up for a minute? I come back looking for peace and quiet and you couldn't keep your mouth shut for even one bloody second!! Oh no, Miss Hermione Know-It-All Granger has to drone on and on and on about some crap or other. Just leave me alone, Granger!"

Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe Harry had just said what he said. Tears were filling her eyes until she couldn't see clearly but she pushed them down. She refused to cry. Harry didn't mean what he just said…he couldn't. He was her best friend.

"Harry, I…"

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE, Granger! I hate you!!" shouted Harry and with that he left her sitting there with her mouth wide open and her eyes brimming with tears.

**End Flashback**

"Hello?! Earth to Hermione!!"

"Huh?" Hermione focused on Heather and was shocked to realize that there were tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I know you're touched that we threw a party and all but you don't have to cry!" Heather said, grinning.

Hermione shook her head instead of replying for fear that if she opened her mouth to speak she would cry out loud.

'I didn't cry then and I won't cry now. What the hell is wrong with me?? It's been years already! Why can't I let go? Maybe I just need some sleep…'

"Hermione?" Heather asked, her voice full with worry. "Honey, maybe you should go home and get some rest. I'll handle things here."

Hermione threw Heather a doubtful look. She loves Heather and all but the woman cannot do a thing right without someone breathing down her neck. It's a miracle she made it through university without getting kicked out!

Heather took a deep breath and said " It's okay, Honey. You can trust me. I promise you I will have everything done and ready on your desk by eight in the morning. Just please go home and rest. I can't go to court without you! You have to do the closing argument and convince the jury, remember?" Heather put on her best pleading face.

Hermione, feeling too tired to do anything else shrugged and nodded. "Alright, fine if you insist." Hermione looked at Heather again. She has been her best friend and a never-ending source of laughter all through university until now. Feeling impulsive all of a sudden, she drew Heather in for a fierce and tight hug. "You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me, you know that? Thanks for being there for me no matter what…" Hermione petered off when Heather stared at her with tear filled eyes. " Oh, Honey, you don't have to say that…Come on, get up. I'll take you home. You must be exhausted. You've been working non stop for the past couple of days."

"No, it's ok. You stay here and enjoy the party. Just make sure you keep your promise." Hermione gave Heather a stern look.

"But it's late and…"

"Heather! I know how to take care of myself! I've lived here for the past 7 years!"

" I know. I know. I'm just worried, is all. Ok, ok. SoI'll see you tomorrow at eight?"

Hermione nodded and mustered a weak smile before waving goodbye to the rest of the staff and stepping out of the office.

Heather watched Hermione hail a cab before returning to the party. _'I worry about the girl sometimes. She keeps too much to herself. All that pent up emotion must be making her senses go haywire. I'm gonna find out what is bothering her even if it kills me.'_

Hermione arrived home to the flat she shares with Heather fifteen minutes later with some takeout Chinese food.

She took a quick shower and settled onto her sofa for some dinner before going to bed. After finishing dinner, she went into her room when suddenly her left foot connected with a large and hard object.

"Ouch! Shit, what the hell? God, I'm going to kill Heather for leaving all her stuff on the floor! How many times do I have to tell her to keep her stuff after using them?

Hermione bend down to pick up the object that inflicted so much pain on her left foot. She gasped when she saw the object…it was her Hogwarts yearbook. She sat down on the floor and began to open the book, and as the people in the pictures waved and grinned at her, she felt herself drawn back into her past and her memories during her final year in Hogwarts before the war began…

**Flashback **

"Oh Harry, hold still. I can't fix your tie if you keep moving." Said an exasperated Hermione.

"C'mon Hermy, it's just a picture. It doesn't have to be perfect. Where are Ron and Luna anyway? Their ten minutes late."

Just then Ron and Luna came careening down the hallway gasping and panting. "Ok, we're here…are we late?" Ron managed to sputter out.

Judging by the evil look Hermione was casting at them and the impatient look Colin Creevey was giving them, it meant that they were.

"Sorry…got a little carried away with what we were doing…" Ron said.

"And what exactly were you doing that was so important that couldn't wait until _after_ we took our portrait?" Asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"We…um…" Ron blushed a crimson red.

"We were making out." Said Luna matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Enough said." Harry interrupted hastily. "Let's just take the picture and get it over with."

"Ok. Everyone ready? On the count of three. One…two…"

Just as Colin was about to snap the picture, Harry leaned over, grabbed Hermione around the waist and kissed her cheek.

"Harry! What are you…?"

SNAP!

"Done! Next please." Colin called out.

Colin gave each of them a copy of the photograph and grinned when he noticed Hermione blush a deep shade of red.

In the photograph, Luna and Ron were staring up at each other adoringly and Harry was kissing Hermione.

Neither of them knew that that would be the last 'happy' time they shared before going their separate ways…

**End Flashback**

Hermione stared at the picture for a long time but her gaze was solely focused on a raven-haired boy with mischievous emerald eyes…

_'Damn that Harry Potter. He's still on my mind after all this years.'_

With a sigh, Hermione got up from the floor and settled herself on her bed. She tossed and turned for some time before finally falling asleep.

**A/N: **So… do ya like it?? I hope you do…anywayz please read and review and I promise I will do the same for you  … please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or give any suggestions…Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Right Here Waiting 

**Summary:** It's been 7 years since Hermione saw Harry but when an accident brings him back into her life, would she accept him? And would her well-kept feelings threaten to rise to the surface once again…?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!! Except for the people u don't recognize… :P

**A/N: **Hey… I would like to thank **ramble-on **for being my inaugural reviewer…thanks!! Loads of hugs and kisses to you and whatever you like (e.g. sweets, chocolate)… about your question, the 'devil' is sort of like asking Hermione or rather stating to her that she has more than friendly feelings towards Harry. I hope it makes sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap and please review!! Thanks! I'm gonna go read your story now so look out for my reviews!!

Chapter 2: Changes

Harry Potter woke up with the feeling that somebody with a sledgehammer was banging into his skull and with no recollection whatsoever of what happened the night before or where he was at the moment.

He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. After a long, hot bath, he was feeling a little better and managed to remember that he was out late last night celebrating his team's victory. After that it was just one long, fuzzy, empty space. He couldn't remember one damn thing even if his life depended on it.

'Oh well, might as well just ask Ron about it and hope I didn't do anything foolish…'

Just as he was about to make his way out the door, something or rather somebody came barreling through the door, knocking Harry on to the floor.

"Oof. Ouch!" Harry looked up at the person from his position on the floor. "Ron! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry, mate. Here, just wanted to give you this…" Ron smiled sheepishly and handed a vial of potion to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry eyed the potion suspiciously. "It's a potion to cure hangovers. I figured after the amount of butterbeers you downed last night, you might need this. Don't worry, I asked Ginny to make it. You know I'm hopeless with potions." Ron added when Harry looked alarmed at the thought that Ron made the potion for him.

They had never mentioned it to anyone but there was this one time when Ron attempted to make the exact same potion for Harry and he put in the wrong ingredient causing Harry to puke out whatever he has eaten and making him feel worse instead of better.

From that moment onwards both of them have an unspoken agreement that: - 1) They never, ever mention it again and 2) Ron never, ever attempt to make any potions and anything regarding potions should be left to Harry or anyone else besides Ron.

Harry stared at the sea-green coloured liquid and made a face. "C'mon Harry, be a man and swallow the damn potion! Would you rather have a searing migraine?" Ron cajoled.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed the potion. It tasted bitter and vile. Ron conjured up a glass of water and handed it to Harry who took it gratefully. Harry could feel his migraine fading away and felt instantly better and more jovial.

"So I was wondering…" began Harry.

"If you did anything stupid last night?" Ron finished Harry's question with a grin. "Well, let's see. Hmm, where should I start? Ah, I know! Let's start from the part where you got drunk and you started to pole dance. Man, the girls were all over you! Then you proceeded to strip and…" Ron trailed off when he saw the shocked expression on Harry's face. He then laughed so hard he doubled over and clutched his stomach.

'Merlin, I wish I had one of those things Muggles use to capture precious moments. What's it called? Ah a camera. The look on Harry's face is priceless.'

Harry realized Ron was teasing him when he saw Ron laughing uncontrollably. There was a knock on the door and that brought an abrupt stop to Ron's laughter.

"Come in." Harry called out.

Ginny Weasley stepped into the room and stared at the two boys. Her eyes focused on Harry and she said with a smile "Harry! I'm glad you're feeling better. You were pretty out last night and I didn't think my potion would be strong enough to cure your hangover."

She turned to look at Ron. "Ron, Lav's in your room. God, you must get around to cleaning it up, you know. It's a complete mess and it's beyond me how you let Lavender in without feeling embarrassed!"

Ron stuck out his tongue at Ginny before exiting the room. Ginny shook her head. "I'll never know what Lav sees in Ron."

Harry chuckled slightly at her words. Truth be told, he didn't either but as long as the both of them are happy, he didn't care.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot. Melissa the frigid bitch is here. She has been waiting for oh, an hour." Ginny said casually.

Harry sighed. His current squeeze, Melissa has a habit of picking on anyone she feels is less superior to her. In other words, that means everyone except Harry and herself. Harry's friends, the whole Weasley clan included, have never been supportive of his relationship with her and they have never kept it a secret as to how much they disliked her. The twins would pull pranks on her, Ginny always keeps her waiting whenever she comes to look for Harry, Ron irks her and the rest of the Weasley family just plain ignores her. "Thanks, Gin." Harry said as he made his way downstairs.

Ginny watched as Harry descended the stairs of the house she, Harry and Ron shared. She has been playing the role of Hermione ever since she graduated from Hogwarts and until recently, she has begun to dislike it. She looked after the boys and constantly nagged them to do things they refused to do like putting in their fair share of housework and cleaning up their rooms. Even though she would never admit this to anyone, she was getting tired of this 'role'. Between her job as a journalist in The Daily Prophet and her boyfriend, Marcus, she barely has time for herself much less the boys.

' I wonder how Hermione used to manage all this when they were in Hogwarts. I wonder what happened between Harry and Hermione to cause such friction on their friendship. God, I miss her. I just want her back here, where she belongs. The boys, especially Harry never got over her sudden departure. I know he misses her like hell. He's just too god damn stubborn to admit it!! He…'

A sudden high-pitched squeal interrupted her train of thought. Ginny looked down to see Melissa throw herself onto Harry and smother him with kisses in the kitchen.

"Why did you keep me waiting so long?" she said with a pout.

"Er…"

Melissa's eyes narrowed. "It's that red headed minx, isn't it? She didn't tell you I was here? I knew she's jealous of our relationship! God, I'll kill her! She kept me waiting for like three hours! Do you know how many things I could've done during that time? I could've like shopped in like Prada or something!" Melissa babbled and with each sentence, her voice grew higher and higher.

Ginny entered the kitchen with a smug look on her face. "Morning, Harry!" she said and kissed him on the cheek, pretending that she hadn't seen him all morning. She fussed with his hair and his shirt before turning her attention to Melissa. "Look what the cat dragged in this morning! Seriously dear, if you need any help with your make-up at all… I know you refused once but you are dating Harry Potter, you know. It would help if you didn't look like a panda every time you step out of the house. Oh by the way, that skirt is so out of fashion. It's practically ancient. Are you sure you shop at Prada and not some cheap imitation shop? Well, gotta go, I'm late for my appointment. My offer still stands Melissa. Feel free to call whenever you need help, ok? Bye Harry!" Harry only managed to smile weakly in response and with that Ginny grabbed her denim jacket and apparated out of the house.

"That…that… bitch!!!" screamed Melissa when she finally found her voice. "Harry, when are you going to find yourself a new house? You can't live here! These people are trying to sabotage our relationship; can't you see?"

Harry groaned in frustration. 'Not this again! This is the third time in as many days that she has pestered me to move to a new house. God, she's just so annoying. I'm gonna get rid of her once and for all.' Harry's on again, off again relationship with Melissa Springfield has been going on for about half a year. He met her during a party at a Muggles club in London. At first, he thought she was a Muggle but then he found out she worked at St. Mungo's as a Healer. They hit it off straight away but the longer they were a couple, the more apparent it became to Harry that they weren't meant to be.

"Melissa, listen. This isn't going to work."

"What? What isn't going to work? You mean the house? Why? We've been dating for so long. It just seems natural…"

"No, it isn't that. It's…this." Harry gestured at the both of them. When he noticed Melissa's confused expression, he continued, " Liss, our relationship isn't going to work. Trust me, it's me not you…I have never been completely honest with you…I… it's just complicated, Liss. Please… oh don't cry, Liss."

"God, you're breaking up with me using the most overused cliché in the world. Why? What's the problem, Harry? Can't we work it out? Please? Is it the fact that I'm not polite enough to your friends? I'll change. I'll be nicer. Promise!"

Harry shook his head. "Liss, please don't make it harder than it already is…it's complicated. I guess we're just not meant to be. There is one perfect guy for you somewhere out there. It's just not me." Harry finished lamely. He sighed. He was never good at any of this break-up stuff. He has only dated a couple of times and the girls he went out with usually initiated the break-ups.

Melissa flung herself at Harry and buried her face in his shoulder. After a while, she seemed to regain her composure. She stood up straight, fixed her make-up and her clothes and tossed an unsure smile at Harry. "So, I guess I'll have to go now huh?" Harry nodded. "That would be best."

"Well, it was nice knowing you. Bye Harry." She walked somewhat shakily towards the door. Before she left, she turned back "Just one more thing. When you said you haven't been completely honest with me, was it true? Or were you just using it to get rid of me?"

"Unfortunately, it is true."

"Another woman?"

"Em…"

"Never mind. Don't answer that. I don't think I can handle it right now." And with that she walked out of the house and slammed the door.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'Finally! Some peace and quiet around the house.'

"Well done, mate! Thought you'd never get around to doing it!" Ron and Lavender stood by the fireplace with ridiculously happy grins on their faces.

"You heard everything?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Every single word. Geez, I wish Ginny were here to witness it! She would have been ecstatic!"

There was a loud pop and a second later; Ginny was standing in the kitchen. " Witness what? Why would I be ecstatic?" she asked.

Ron rubbed his hands gleefully like someone who was preparing to disclose some juicy gossip. "Harry and Melissa broke up!"

"What? Wow! That's great! I mean, you know, not great as in…oh never mind. I have some news for you guys too!"

"What is it, Gin?" Lavender asked.

Ginny grinned widely and said, "Marcus wants me to move in with him and I said yes!"

To say that Ron was not pleased with the situation would have been an understatement. Not only was he not smiling and laughing with the others, he was practically fuming and his face was flushed and scarlet in colour.

"Ron?" Ginny called tentatively. "Listen, I know you don't like it and all but I'm a big girl now. I know how to take care of myself. Besides I really love Marcus and…"

"No! No bloody way will I allow you to move in with that git!"

"Don't yell at me! I know what I'm doing and he's not a git! Just because you don't like him, it doesn't mean that I don't too! I'm sick of staying with you guys! I have to take care of the both of you just like a mother hen! I don't even have time for myself!"

Ron and Harry's eyes widened. They have never heard Ginny say that. They had just assumed that she enjoyed living with them and fussing over them. She isn't really close to Harry and since she started dating Marcus, her relationship with Ron has been deteriorating. The only person she was close to was Lavender.

Lavender put a hand on Ginny's shoulder to calm her down but she shrugged it off. Ginny Weasley was on a roll now and she was determined to make the two gits in front of her realize how stupid and inconsiderate they were these past few years.

She turned to Ron. "You cannot tell me what I can and what I can't do. I'm not your little sister anymore. Look around Ron! I've grown up! I'm not the little girl who needs your protection anymore!"

Ginny felt tears streaming down her face and knew she looked a mess right now but she didn't care. She searched for Harry and found him standing in a corner. "And you, you have been moping around for years! If you miss Hermione, just go and look for her! Don't be so god damn stubborn! It'll get you nowhere! I don't know what happened between the two of you to cause her to leave but I'm sure you can work it out! When there's a will, there's a way!!"

She turned around and faced Lavender. "I'm so sorry, Lav. I'll talk to you later ok?"

There was a loud resounding pop as Ginny apparated from the house and left Harry, Ron and Lavender sitting in stunned silence.

**A/N: **So… what do you think? A tad too long I know. I'll try to keep it shorter next time. Anyways, as usual feel free to give suggestions and comments and reviews!! Constructive criticism really helps too! Please point out my mistakes and if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them!! Please read and review and I'll do the same for you!! Thanks! )


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Right Here Waiting**

**Summary: **You should know by now, right?

**Disclaimer: **As usual I own nothing!!

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay but I got caught up with things… I'm halfway through Chapter 4 now if it's any consolation…anyways I apologize again and to **FutureGoddess**, I'll be reading your chapter updates and stories in couple of days so sorry again for the delay…

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Bang! Bang! Bang! _'Where the hell is he?' _Ginny have been wondering aimlessly for the past several hours and right now, fatigue due to walking without any idea where she was going and crying while she was doing so was creeping up on her. _'He's not out is he? Damn, please be in, please be in, please be…'_

A very disgruntled Draco Malfoy opened the door. He was dressed in his pj's, which consisted of a pair of very worn boxers.

"What in the bloody hell do you want? Banging on people's door in this ungodly hour?! I…" He trailed off when he saw Ginny's windswept red hair, tear-stained cheeks and generally awful appearance. "Gin, what's the matter? Were you crying?? Which bastard did this to you?" He asked unbelievably. "I swear; I'll kill him! Come in, it's cold outside." He wrapped his arms around her shivering form and ushered her into the warm house.

For all the years that Draco have known Ginny, he never, ever saw her cry. She was as tough as you can get and she always, always looks neat and proper no matter the situation. Ginny Weasley would be caught dead before she appeared dishevel anywhere outside her house. She prided herself in looking good even though others are falling apart and especially when there's a crisis. Therefore, it comes as a bit of a surprise when Draco finds Ginny on his doorstep at half past one in the morning looking like hell.

"Gin, are you alright? Are you cold? Do you want something to drink? Here, sit on the couch; I'll go get you a blanket. You make yourself comfortable." Draco said before racing upstairs and appearing a second later with a hot chocolate in his right hand and a large blanket in his left.

Ginny's tears have subsided long before she arrived at Draco's but hearing his concerned questions and having him fuss all over her brought the tears back, full force.

_'Oh god. The waterworks. I'll kill whoever who did this to her. Guess it'll be a long night tonight, I think I'll have to call in sick tomorrow morning…'_

He walked over to Ginny, sat down next to her and let her bury her face on his shoulder. He ran a hand up and down her back soothingly and whispered words of comfort to her.

"Who did this to you, Gin?"

"Ron, sob, Marcus, sob, move, sob. Harry, sob, stupid gits, sob, stubborn too. Hermione, sob, miss, sob, idiots, sob, leave, sob, walk, sob, here."

"Gin, you're blubbering. I did not understand a single word you're saying. Say it again, in English this time, please?"

Ginny wiped her tears away and blew her nose. _' Merlin! I'm like a sniveling idiot! Get a grip, Gin.'_

"Sorry. I must have sounded like an incoherent crybaby."

"You? Crybaby? No!" Draco said in mock disbelief. He widened his gray eyes and put both his hands on his face in fake surprise, all the while his mouth was opened to form a perfect 'o'.

Ginny laughed and smack him on the arm. "Stop it! You look ridiculous."

"Ha! Knew I could get a smile out of you!" His facial expression changed from shock into smugness with a hint of a smirk. That look earned him another smack, this time on the shoulder.

"Hey, be careful where you hit! That shoulder is my most prized possession! I charge people by the hour to use that shoulder. Girls love to cry on it, you know!" He teased playfully.

Ginny snickered. She felt instantly better though she didn't know why. Being with Draco has that effect on her. Weird, she knows but there's this chemistry between them and he always knows what to say and/or do to make her feel better. It's a connection neither of them shared with anyone else. _' So this is how it feels to have Hermione and Harry's friendship. Knowing they can rely on each other come what may and always having someone understand just exactly how you feel without even having to convey it to them.'_

"So, you ready to talk about it now?"

"Yeah, it all started when…" Ginny related the story to Draco who listened intently. When she was done, he swept her into a tight hug and said, " Why didn't you come here straight away? You know you're forever welcomed here. If you ever need help, never hesitate to come here, ok?"

Ginny nodded happily. She threw him a smile and held up her little finger on her right hand. "Promise?"

Draco chuckled. " You're a kid at heart aren't you? Oh alright, promise!" They crossed their little fingers and the promise was sealed.

They sat in companionable silence on the couch. Ginny leaning onto Draco with her arms wrapped around his torso while Draco put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know, Gin. Maybe Weasel's right."

"Oh no! Not you too!" Ginny cried. "Look, I know Marcus isn't the nicest guy and he may be a bit impolite towards you guys but that doesn't mean he's uncaring and unkind. He's really loving and compassionate when we're together. He's just shy. He doesn't warm up to others quickly. He has this trust issue. Give him time, please. He'll come around. You'll see." Ginny said earnestly.

"Yeah right. He'll come around alright! Right after I give him a good, tight smack on the face." Draco muttered. An unpleasant image formed in his mind, a picture of a certain sandy haired man with cold, unfeeling blue eyes and a permanent sneer on his rotund face. Marcus. _'Ugh. Even the name sucks. Geez, what _does _Ginny see in him?'_ A snap of Ginny's fingers in front of his face jolted him back to the present.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Uh…that you could do much better than Marcus. You really can, Gin. You're smart and beautiful and he's a phony bastard who…" The look Ginny gave him shut him up instantly. He recognized that look and he knew better than to push Ginny any further. "But for the sake of our friendship and seeing that you're already exhausted, I'll give it a rest…for tonight. And you better bloody hope he comes around, Gin. Or I'll really clout him." He stopped then he added, "And I won't even mind working with Weasel to wallop the living daylights out of him! And that's saying a lot."

Ginny looked up at him and sighed, "Thanks, Draco. I really appreciate this. I'll see what I can do about Marcus, ok?"

He nodded. "Hey, speaking of Marcus… where is he?"

"He's in the Bahamas. On a business trip, of course! Purely business." She added quickly when she saw Draco narrowing his eyes. "Hey, you know what? I really miss Hermione. Don't you? It just isn't the same without her around. Besides, Harry's not like himself ever since she left." She said, deftly changing the subject.

"I know. I miss Mione too. Her fight with Potter must have been a serious one to make her leave for so long and without any news too." Ginny's swift change of subject didn't go unnoticed by Draco. But he decided to leave it…for now.

"Hmm, I wonder what it was. Their friendship was so strong, what could've broken it? Hey, wait a minute, did you just call her Mione?"

"Yup, why?"

"Why?" Ginny repeated incredulously.

"Oh come on, Gin. I have always had a soft spot for Mione since she was the only one besides the Order who believed I had turned to the Light side for good. The rest of you just thought I turned over to gather information for the Dark side. The first few months were hard, I had no friends and Mione came up to me one day to ask how I was doing. From then onwards, we were friends." He paused momentarily. "And we still are now, no matter where she is." He finished fiercely.

Ginny felt a little ashamed when she thought back to how she shunned Draco back then. And she thought he deserved it too! God, she was a bitch! "I'm sorry. I didn't know Hermione did that. I mean; she was always quiet whenever we started bashing about you but I thought it was just her nature to be nice and not bitch about people even if they were mean towards her or anyone else. Tell me about the day you guys became friends."

"Hey, no need to apologize. Besides, we're tight now right? Well, let's see. Ah, it was a Saturday morning and I was walking down the hall when…"

**Flashback**

"Hey, Draco!! Wait up!!"

Draco stopped and turned around to the sound of Hermione's voice. _'What does she want now?'_ he thought wearily. Hermione has been trying for the last two weeks to get Draco Malfoy to talk to her and up until now, to no avail.

"Morning, Draco! Where are you off to?" she asked cheerily.

"Nowhere, Hermione. Why?" he wanted to get rid of her, fast.

She stared at him with wide, cinnamon eyes and for a fleeting moment, Draco wondered whether he said something wrong.

'_Ok. What the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I care whether I've hurt her feelings or not?'_

'_Since she started being the only person besides the professors who cared about you even though you were mean to her all this while.'_

'_Since never! That's when!' _His inner voice said, pointedly ignoring his _other_ inner voice.

Hermione seemed to regain her composure because she flashed him a thousand megawatt smile and said, "You called me Hermione! That's the first time I heard you say that!"

Draco could feel himself inadvertently start to soften towards her. That beam on Hermione's face is dangerous. He's cool behaviour towards her is starting to diminish. "Listen, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't really mean all the things I said about you last time. You know, all the mudblood and insufferable know-it-all stuff. I…" He trailed off when Hermione held up her hand.

"I'm here to make friends, not to dig up old stuff. If you're ready to bury the hatchet then so am I." She extended her right hand.

Draco took one look at it, grinned and promptly shook her hand.

A grin spread across her face. " Hey, how come you never bestow that smile upon me before? I'm jealous, you know. That smile always seems reserved for Potter and Weasel." He teased.

She giggled. "So, do you want to have breakfast with me? I'll smile more often for you…if you want, of course." A mischievous grin stretched across her face.

Draco offered the crook of his arm to Hermione. She smiled in return and slipped her arm through his. They chattered happily while making their way to the Great Hall.

**End Flashback**

Draco finished his story and a melancholy smile was etched on his handsome face. He missed Hermione an awful lot. _'I wonder if she's alright. It's been years since I last heard from her.'_ Ginny smiled up at him sleepily. "That was nice. I didn't know she was so amiable." she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get you upstairs to bed." he half-carried, half-dragged Ginny up the stairs and into his room. He set Ginny down onto his bed and with a swift flick of his wand; pajamas replaced Ginny's clothes.

He pulled the comforter up to her chin, kissed her softly on the head and left the room quietly. Draco made his way into the guest room and plopped himself on the bed. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

**A/N: **So, what do ya think? As usual, feel free to give any suggestions, comments and point out mistakes. For those keen on giving me criticism, I would prefer constructive ones, thank you very much. Please read and review, thanks a dozen!!!


End file.
